


Stuck A-Like Glue

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Competing For Love, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Learning to be a witch, Magic, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Magic, Teaching, Witch Curses, Witch Sister, Witchcraft, Witches, competing for affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: When Angelique was throwing all the curses around the Collins family, she should have paid attention to make sure none of it stuck. But she didn't. Meet Eleanor, David's older sister. She is a WITCH....





	Stuck A-Like Glue

It was an ordinary day. The mansion was falling apart, like usual. 

As Eleanor walked down the steps from her room, she passed her younger brother, David and ruffled his hair. "'Sup, bro?" she tried to connect. 

He just looked at her strangely. 

"Oh, I'm never saying that again," Eleanor added. She passed her father as she entered the dining room. "Roger," she greeted with spite in her voice. Her heels clicked as she passed her aunt. However, she paused looking enough to kiss her head. "Good morning, aunt Liz." Her voice was entirely peaceful now. She sat near the end of the table, where her cousin, Carolyn, sat on the other end from her mother. Eleanor reached up and grabbed the faux silver silverware. She stabbed her egg and slowly ate. No one in that family was ever happy. 

David's latest governess walked in. "Good morning, all!" She was a morning person. 

She was the only one. 

Everyone wanted to kill her before 10. Ev-ry-one! 

"Nancy," Eleanor whined. 

David snuck up on Nancy, a sheet draped over him. "Boo," he exclaimed. 

Nancy whirled around, shrieking. She placed a hand to her chest. "David!" she scolded. 

As Dr. Hoffman entered, Eleanor picked up her plate, leaving the room with one hand on her head. "She's screaming already?!" Dr. Hoffman asked. 

"Yes," Eleanor murmured. 

Dr. Hoffman grabbed her coffee and shortly followed. 

Once in her room, Eleanor finished her plate, pacing the room. She kept replaying the scream in her head, panting. She whirled her wrists and her lamp fell. Frowning, Eleanor walked to pick it up. But it just slid further out of reach. She closed her hand and the lamp stopped moving. She opened it and it flew further away, ramming into the wall and shattering entirely. Eleanor hesitated and just looked at her hand. 

Did... Did she do that? Was.... Was that magic?

NO!!!


End file.
